


First Sight

by theinnernerdwrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adoption, Becoming Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Literally there’s nothing else to tag, M/M, Parenthood, Rated t for brief mentions of sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff only, that’s it, this is the least angsty thing I’ve ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27735103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinnernerdwrites/pseuds/theinnernerdwrites
Summary: Keith and Lance prepare to meet their new baby girl in the dead of winter.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Here’s another little drabble that’s been sitting in google docs for two years. I’m mainly posting it because it’s under 2.5k words and I want to start participating in zines and have no one-shots short enough to qualify as a sample. Plus posting it on ao3 gives me a link to use! 
> 
> It’s not my most profound piece of writing but regardless, it’s cute and fluffy and I hope you enjoy reading <3

It was cold. Like, Really fucking cold. Lance and Keith were probably collectively wearing an entire winter sections worth of a department store. 

Keith had nearly gone out in a jacket before Lance, being the good husband that he is, pulled him back inside and didn’t let him walk out the door until he dressed him in a dozen more layers, which Keith insisted he had no need for. That is until he stuck one foot out the door and immediately clung to Lance for warmth. 

Lance had been up hours before the invisible winter sun getting ready, tearing through the house looking for every little thing he could possibly find himself needing, even though he had been through the exact same rampage every day for the past week. 

Today though, it had been with a significantly larger amount of drama and screaming, which Keith might have found endearing if it hadn’t been 6 in the morning. 

Of course he was equally nervous, but all of his screaming was internal, and manifested itself in the relentlessly thunderous beating of his heart, seemingly constricted airways, and anxious clenching of his gut. His breaths, very deliberately, consisted of deep inhales and exhales only. 

But just like that, when his panic really started to show through, Lance was there, hands around his waist and chest pressed to his, whispering how excited he was and kissing him through his relentless smile. It eased Keith so easily, like only Lance could do and he allowed himself to chuckle and hold him back, pressing his face into his neck. 

It was these moments when everything just suddenly stilled. The chaos and franticness of the morning halting as they stood in each other’s arms. 

“Do you think we’re ready?” He heard Lance ask above him. Keith nodded, pulling away and looking into his husbands brilliant blue eyes.

“Yeah.” He said softly. “I know we are.” Keith stretched up to kiss him one more time, smiling against the warmth of Lance’s lips. It felt like a dream. A beautiful, wonderful dream and Keith never wanted this moment to end.

But they had places to go, people to meet and a child to adopt so as good as this moment was, they both knew they didn’t want to postpone meeting their daughter any longer by standing still. So quickly, they began to move around again, Double and triple checking everything for good measure. 

Loading the car was a disaster, because it was absolutely horrible outside. The wind blew at them ceaselessly, feeling like sharp daggers when the air around them grazed any exposed flesh. Worst of all it was ugly too. No snow lined the treetops or fell slowly from the clouds like one might see in a pretty winter postcard. Instead the snow, if you could even call it that, was just melted into dirty slush puddles on the street, sloshing messily whenever someone moved over it. 

Keith and Lance flopped hurriedly into the car, slamming the doors behind them after spending what felt like the longest most agonizing time scraping ice off of the windshields. They spent the next ten minutes just shivering in their seats, letting the warmth of the car Lance had taken the liberty to warm up surround them. 

And then it was still again. The low hum of the car and the palpable air of anxiety between them, chalk full of invisible clouds of thought that both the boys were busy producing in a nervous flurry of emotions that rivaled the one outside. 

In an unspoken moment of sync they looked at each other at the same time and gave the same nervously smiling expression. 

“Ready?” Keith asked. “Like for real this time?”

“Yeah, let’s go!” Lance said. “Let’s fucking do this!” But then he stopped himself, seemingly having come to a realization and held up his hands to emphasize the backtracking in his thought. “Or no let’s just do this, because you know, we have to set a good example with our words now- No fucking- or I mean not right now, maybe after we’re all set we can do some fucking- I’m actually very determined to have that happen, so scratch the maybe, I’m most definitely going down on you the second this all calms and the excitement starts to wind down, unless it never really does- wait oh god, oh my god, what if we never relax and we become one of those boring, stale couples that never has sex?! KEITH!? ARE WE NEVER HAVING SEX AGAIN?!”

Keith burst out laughing after having held it in while Lance slowly lost his mind in front of him. He looked at him amusedly through watery eyes at his panicked, serious expression. 

“Babe,” he chuckled, “I would actually die of Lance deprivation if that were a thing in any capacity. I promise you.”

Lance, still looking a bit panicked, swallowed and sighed. Jutting his bottom lip out in a little pout. “I’m taking that as a promise…” he muttered. 

Keith smiled and lifted out of his seat to draw his face up to Lance’s, looking down at his lips before giving him a long chaste kiss that had Lance whimpering and melting into his touch. Pulling away he smirked, saying “I promise” right against his lips before he popped back down in his seat, chuckling at Lance’s flustered expression. 

“Come on you,” he said pushing the gear shift into drive for him. “Let’s go.”

Lance coughed awkwardly and nodded. “Yep. Yeah. Let’s go. I’ll just ignore all the blood you just sent south. No big. Thanks for the motivation Keith.” 

Keith just laughed again as Lance started the car down the street.

“Seriously though, don’t worry about it, you’re being irrational.”

“It’s not irrational!” Lance said, turning a corner in the direction that their gps was directing them. “It happens all the time! You know couples have kids and then they become boring and old. This shit - I mean stuff” - he said correcting his language again to practice - “is real!”

“Well it won’t happen with us.” Keith replied assuredly. “Becoming parents won’t make us any more lame than Pidge claims we already are.”

“And speaking of parents,” Keith said shifting gears. “Are they going to make it tomorrow?” 

“My entire fucking family is going find a way to be there Keith, I promise. Oh and Hunk is bringing food and told me to tell you not to buy anything.”

“Figures.” Keith smiled.

The rest of the car ride was as filled with more conversation that they were both hell bent on keeping up to suppress the raging nerves in each of their chests. They were meeting their daughter today. That was a lot to handle. 

About a half hour later, they arrived. The cold bit them harshly as they stepped out of the car clinging to each other for warmth. Arm in arm, they walked through the front doors of the adoption center. 

After warming up and being shown to the room they would be conducting business in, the two of them signed boatloads of papers and then finally, finally it was time. The joking was done now. All they could do instead was grasp each others hands tightly in an attempt to calm the panic in their chests. 

The woman who was conducting the exit interview smiled at them while they all waited. 

“It’s understandable to be nervous, but you don’t have to be.” She said softly, causing them both to look up at her. 

“From what I know of you two, this will be a perfect match. You’ll be fine.”

Before either Keith or Lance had time to answer though, they all heard the click of a slowly opening door and shifted their gazes to look. Keith and Lance stood up from their seats and watched breathlessly as another woman walked in carrying a small bundle of blankets in her arms.

Keith’s breath caught in his throat and Lance made the softest little gasping noise as she stepped fully into the room and closed the door behind her, moving quietly as to not wake the baby that she held in her arms. 

She looked up then and beckoned them over. Slowly they walked toward her and then it happened. They saw her and they both could swear it was love at first sight. 

Lance's heart fell out of his chest at the sight of the sleeping baby. Her face poked out of the soft blankets surrounding her, her hands balled up in little fists just under her chin. 

Lance felt his tears hit him like a brick. It wasn’t until he looked to Keith though that it got worse. Keith looked absolutely love struck. To the point where the look in his eyes bordered on an expression of panic, his face soft and his eyes wet. It was an expression that was incredibly rare in Keith’s face, and Lance had the sudden urge to kiss it. Instead, feeling a bit like he was going to faint, he gripped onto his arm and turned back towards their daughter.

Their daughter…. 

If Lance hadn’t been crying before, he most certainly was now. Keith responded immediately to Lance grasping on to him by hooking his arm around his waist and pulling his husband closer into his side. 

“Would you like to hold her?” The woman whispered, smiling endearingly at the couple. 

The two men shot her dopey incredulous looks and she chuckled softly, gently extending her arms out to the both of them. When Keith took a step forward to receive their baby from her, he was shaking. He was shaking so much he became paranoid he’d drop her and pulled back a bit. That is until Lance came up from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Keith steadied like it was magic and reached out to take the baby into his arms. 

Her soft weight pressed into his arms and grounded him in ways he has never felt. She was so small. So delicate. Keith’s entire being swelled with an undying love for this child and a heavy, yet comforting sort of responsibility flooded him so completely. He would die for this child no differently than he would died for Lance. He could feel it radiating through his bones. He would protect this child with his life. His child. His daughter. 

Keith turned around in Lance’s arms and suddenly, as though they had been like this for all of time itself, the baby was nestled between their two chests, Lance’s hands running up the strong arms of his husband that held their baby so close and so steady. Neither of them could look away from her. Neither of them wanted to. It became just them. The room faded into non existence and just the three of them remained. A small makeshift little family that neither Keith nor Lance had expected to make them feel so whole so soon.

Their combined tears dropped onto the soft blanket material she was snuggled in and it only made Lance squeeze Keith tighter. Closer. 

And then without even an exchange of words, they both moved so that Lance could take a turn holding her. When she settled into her second father's arms. Lance choked out a sob that he tried to keep quiet. 

Looking up at Keith, their red puffy eyes met lovingly. “She’s…” Lance tried to verbalize. 

“Beautiful.” Keith finished for him, nodding. “She’s so beautiful.”

Carefully Keith dragged Lance in for a kiss and they probably could have stayed like that forever had they both not wanted to turn back to their daughter. 

And then, with another subtle shift in Lance’s arms the baby was stirring. Lance’s heart basically stopped all together at the sight of the tiny girl stretching her little limbs around within the confines of her blanket and none of them could handle it when she blinked her eyes, squinting at the light that suddenly began to fill her eyes.

Lance actually started to sob then. Her eyes…. her eyes were a bright, brilliant blue… just like his. 

Keith looked up at him, breathless and smiling. “They’re just like yours.” He whispered. He hugged him tight, moving a hand to wipe away his husband's tears while his arms were full with their daughter. 

Their daughter.

“Congratulations.” The interviewer said softly. 

“Do you have a name picked out?” 

Lance smiled and looked to Keith, who met his gaze with a look of confidence. 

“Estelle.” They said together. 

“Estelle Rose Kogane-McClain”

And saying it- speaking it into existence before the girl who would carry that name with her for the rest of her life… it felt right. It felt, for the first time, real.

After complimenting them on their choice, the interviewer went on to talk to them about final paperwork, and both Keith and Lance had to pause in their emotional overload to sign a few more papers and take care of business.

But it all went by in a blur, and in no time at all they were preparing to leave. 

They carefully loaded their baby into the career they had brought with them and tucked her in, safe and sound. She’d started to doze off again while they worked, and Lance took it as a sign that she was comfortable and felt safe. 

He whispered sweet assurances to her as Keith tried his best just to keep composed. 

They left the room after they were completely certain they were all set, thanking the two woman who had helped them with the final steps as they closed the door behind them.

And then it was cold. Again. So, so fucking cold. 

It happened at the drop of a hat, without even a second of thought from either of them, they were both hurrying to shed their coats, scrambling to remove layers from their shivering body’s and carefully piling them into the carrier around Estelle, Covering her tiny head and ears in Lance’s scarf and using their coats as extra blankets. 

Their own warmth was suddenly and immediately not even a concern. Estelle was what mattered the most. 

And right there, standing in front of the doors in front of the parking lot. That was when it hit them both. They were officially parents. 

Lance looks to Keith, shivering, and Keith meets his gaze. 

They’re grinning like idiots when they meet in the middle for a kiss, and Lance swears he’s never felt warmer in his life. 

Lance pulls away, and looks down at their daughter. 

“It’s real.” He whispers. And Keith nods, unable to help the grin on his face. 

“Let’s go home.” He whispers, his smile bright and his heart ablaze, his little family around him. 

“Let’s go home.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Tell me what you think and come be my friend on Twitter!  
> @theinnernerd1


End file.
